FIG. 1 shows an existing toner cartridge. The toner cartridge body 100 has a cylindrical toner discharge port 101. The toner discharge port 101 is provided with a connection device 110. The connection device 110 has a sealing component 111 which is used to seal the toner discharge port 101 and two grippers 112 which extend from the sealing component 111. The other end of the connection device 110 has several elastic walls 113 which are provided with hook-shaped projections 114. In the original state, the sealing component 111 seals the toner discharge port 101. When the toner cartridge is installed on the machine, the hook-shaped projections 114 of the connection device 110 are deformed inwards with the elastic walls 113 and are then connected to the rotation transferring component 120 inside the image processing system. The connection device 110 is fixed on the rotation transferring component 120 and it pulls back the toner cartridge body 100 through the operation handle, and thus it pulls off the sealing component 111 of the connection device 110 and opens the toner discharge port 101. When the rotation transferring component 120 rotates, the side walls of the hook-shaped projections 114 of the connection device 110 receive the driving force and drive the toner cartridge to rotate.